Vs. Castform
Vs. Castform is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 5/10/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan travel along a cliffside, spotting a building with a weather tower on it. Suddenly, a downpour of rain hits them, freaking the group out. Brendan: Agh! It’s going to mess up my hair! Max: But you wear a hat, doofus! Brendan: Oh, yeah! Hey! Castform: Castform. Castform floats down in front of them, in its Rainy form. The weather changes to snow, the group shivering. Misty: First rain, now cold?! What kind of wacky weather is this! Castform shifts to its Snowy form. Ian: Transformations based on the weather? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Castform, the Weather Pokémon. It alters its form depending on the weather. Changes in the climate such as the temperature and humidity appear to affect its cellular structure. Ian: I like it. Wingull, let’s catch it. Wingull: Wing! The weather changes to bright and sunny, as Castform transforms into its Sunny form. Its trainer, Bart, appears. Bart: Castform! There you are! Bart approaches, as does his trainee Millie, who has a Ditto on her shoulder. Bart: So sorry to bother you. Castform likes to wander. Brendan: Oh, no problem. Brendan slinks around Bart, going to Millie. Brendan: Hey there. Name’s Brendan. That’s an adorable Pokémon on your shoulder. Millie: (Chuckles) Thanks! My Ditto is pretty adorable. But it also helps with scientific research. Brendan: Research? Max: Ditto can Transform into any Pokémon, making its cellular structure to be commonly studied. Some of those genetic studies helped to create Castform, which can transform with the weather. Only an idiot doesn’t know that. Brendan: Oh, who asked you?! Ian: Castform is a man-made Pokémon? Bart: Yes. It is used for studying weather patterns. Misty: Well, it certainly is adorable. Max: Can we see some your research facility? I’d love to see Castform at work. Bart: Sure thing! Follow us, then! The group walks to the Weather Institute, as Bart shows them the weather control machine. The weather reverts to normal, Castform reverting to its normal form. Brendan doesn’t pay attention, flirting with Millie. Brendan: So, you study the weather, huh? Millie: Well, Professor Bart does, at least. I’m still a trainee. Besides, I’m more interested in the Legendary Pokémon that are said to control weather. Max: Huh? What Pokémon are those? Millie: Ancient Pokémon, one that supposedly controlled the land and the sun, while the other controlled the sea and the rains. Bart: Yes, we have several information on those legends. But that’s all they are, legends. Their info is in our main computers. The group carries on, when Wingull becomes uneasy. Wingull: Wing? Ian looks at Wingull looking at the sky, as he looks up as well. A shadow circles above them, him identifying it as a Pelipper. Ian looks around, seeing a figure in the shadows. Ian: Ambush! The Pelipper from above dives, firing a Brine attack. Wingull flies up, countering with Water Pulse. Team Aqua grunts appear, as Ian spins around, drawing a Pokéball. He chooses Treecko, the grunts choosing several Crawdaunt. Treecko: Tree! Shelly: Well, well! If it isn’t the brat! Shelly comes out of the shadows, with a smug smile on her face. Shelly: Surround them! Ian: Mega Drain! The Crawdaunts charge in, as Treecko releases Mega Drain streams, stopping several in their paths. The others continue at Treecko, using Crabhammer on it. Wingull collides with Pelipper with Wing Attack, Pelipper attacking with Thief. Bart pulls out an access card on a lanyard, putting it around Castform’s neck. Bart: Castform, escape! Hurry! Castform looks worried, but Millie steps up. Millie: I’ll look after it, Professor! Brendan: And I’ll look after you! Millie, Brendan, Misty and Max go off with Castform, while Treecko strikes a Crawdaunt with Slam, knocking it back. Wingull gets knocked out of the sky, Ian catching it in his arms. Ian: You doing alright? Wingull: (Weakly) Wing. Treecko skids back, panting heavily. More Crawdaunts appear, as Shelly appears before Ian, laughing. Shelly: Well, that takes care of this one! You guys! Go after those brats that escaped! Ian: No you don’t. Trapinch, Arena Trap! Ian chooses Trapinch, which activates its Arena Trap ability as it hits the ground. A sinkhole forms, catching the feet of the grunts and their Crawdaunts. Shelly: Pelipper! Take it out! Pelipper circles around, washing Trapinch with Brine, defeating it. The Arena Trap fades, as the grunts head inside. Shelly kicks Ian in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Shelly: Not a bad ploy. But you’re mine now. End Scene Inside the Weather Institute, Brendan and the others hide around a corner, Aqua grunts searching frantically for them. Castform: (Nervously) Castform. Max: Don’t worry, Castform. It’ll be alright. Misty: Hopefully so. Ian didn’t join us. I hope that doesn’t mean he was captured. Brendan: Even if he was, he’ll be fine. He’s an indestructible wall of steel. Millie: These guys must be after the info on the Legendary Pokémon. Why else would they attack us? Max: Can we access it with the card that Castform has? Millie: Maybe. But for that, we’ll need to lead the intruders away from the main computer. Ditto, you’re up. Ditto: Ditto! Ditto hops off Millie’s shoulder, as it Transforms into Castform, complete with a lanyard. Castform 1: Castform! Castform 2: Castform? Max: Wow! Ditto’s Transform! I can’t tell them apart! Millie: Well, that is the idea. Now, one of us will have to go with Ditto. They’ll be expecting a trainer with it. Brendan: Leave it to me! I’ll keep them off our tails! Millie: Oh, thank you, Brendan! You are definetely a guy one can rely on! Brendan’s eyes are hearts, as he shakes it off. He runs off with Castform, while Millie, Max, Misty and Castform go the other direction. Aqua Grunts round the hallway, seeing Brendan and Castform further down. Aqua Grunt: You, halt! Brendan: Ha! As if! Beautifly, Stun Spore! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Beautifly. Beautifly: Beautifly! Aqua Grunts charge at Brendan, as Beautifly releases Stun Spore. The grunts are paralyzed by it, as they go down. Brendan: Serves you right! Now, to get any others, and be the hero to swoop Millie off her feet in love! Millie puts the access card into the main computer, pulling up the data file on the legendary Pokémon. She downloads it onto a flash drive, then deletes the file. Max: Why’d you delete it? Millie: This is now the only copy of the file on record. So when we give those thugs the access card, Misty: They won’t be able to access anything! Millie: Exactly! Now, to bargain with their leader. Outside, Team Aqua have the scientists and Ian tied up, with Wingull, Treecko and Trapinch injured on the ground. Shelly laughs and spins in a circle. Shelly: It’s only a matter of time before my grunts find your friends. We’ll get the access card, and we’ll get what we want. Bart: So, you’re not here for the weather tower? Shelly: Oh, no! That thing is useless! It’s the data on your computers that’s the valuable part. Brendan: Stun Spore to Gust! Shelly looks up, as Beautifly releases a Stun Spore, Brendan and Castform standing out on a windowsill. Beautifly uses Gust to carry the Stun Spore at the Aqua Grunts by the weather tower, away from the scientists. Shelly: Tailwind! Pelipper flaps its wings, creating a Tailwind that blows the Stun Spore back. It hits Beautifly, Brendan and Castform, as they all fall from their level to the ground, paralyzed. Ian: (Sighs) Pathetic hero. Shelly: Perfect! They have the access key! Shelly walks over towards Castform, as it Transforms back into Ditto. Shelly: A Ditto?! No, no, no! Where’s my Castform with my access card?! Millie: Right over here! Millie, Misty and Max arrive, with Castform. Millie holds the access card. Shelly: Oh, good girl! You came back! Now, hand over the access card. Millie holds the access card up, getting ready to crush it in her hands. Millie: Let them go, or else I’ll destroy this card. Shelly: You think that’s a credible threat?! Millie: Without this, you won’t be able to get into the system, or even access the info that you’re looking for. Shelly: Hm. How about I set this weather machine to take all your beloved scientists out with a freak and random lightning storm? Millie: Then goodbye access card. Shelly: Haha! You drive a hard bargain for a nerdy scientist! Fine, fine. Release the prisoners! The Aqua grunts let the scientists and Ian go, Ian returning his Pokémon. Max and Misty help Brendan and Beautifly, while Millie tosses the access card to Shelly. She then picks up Ditto, who has recovered from paralysis. Ian: How come it’s no longer paralyzed? Max: Ditto’s ability is Limber, which prevents paralysis, and heals it if its ability is switched. Shelly plugs the access card into the machine, trying to gain access to the data. Shelly: What the? The data’s been erased! (She turns to Millie.) You thought you could pull a fast one out on us?! Millie: Oh, so sorry. All the info you’re looking for, (She pulls out the flash drive.) Is right here. Shelly: Give it! Millie: Sorry, but I’ve already found a buyer for this info. Team Magma. Everyone: What?! Millie leaps into the air, climbing up the weather tower with Ditto on her shoulder. She pulls a cloak off her, revealing that it is Brodie, a guy, underneath the disguise. Brodie: They wanted this data, and ocean tide charts, both of which I managed to acquire here. Now, I say my farewell. Brodie activates a jetpack, flying off. Shelly: Get the air vehicle! Go after him! Team Aqua retreats, going after Brodie. Misty feeds Brendan a Cheri Berry, him recovering. Brendan: Ugh. I can’t believe this. Bart: To think that Millie was an undercover agent in one of those terrifying organizations. Brendan: To think that I was flirting with a guy! Bleh! The group laughs at that, when Millie appears. Millie: Hi! I’m Millie, the new intern. I apologize for being a few days late. I had difficulties traveling. Bart: Oh, uh, well, that’s fine. Welcome, Millie. You arrived at a good time, as you’ll be busy. Millie: Fine with me! Max: What does Team Magma need ocean tide charts for? Ian: Probably the same reason they took that submarine. Whatever they want, it’s at the bottom of the ocean. Main Events * Brodie steals ocean tide charts and data on the Legendary Pokémon for Team Magma. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Bart * Millie Villains * Team Aqua ** Shelly * Team Magma ** Brodie Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Trapinch (Ian's) * Beautifly (Brendan's) * Castform (Bart's) * Ditto (Brodie's) * Pelipper (Shelly's) * Crawdaunt (Aqua Grunts', several) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Unfair Weather Friends. * This episode is the first time Ian is actually defeated by Team Aqua or Magma, where usually the events end in a draw or a victory for him. * The ability Limber makes its debut from Brodie's Ditto. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan